


Essentially Human

by My_Own_Infinity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Diego is secretly a softie, Dievin, Fluff and Smut, Kevin is oddly seductive, M/M, Smut, and also a sweetie, basically just dievin smut lined with fluff, definitely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Own_Infinity/pseuds/My_Own_Infinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diego gets Kevin a present, but wants something in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essentially Human

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written original works before, but this is my first fanfiction. And, because I’m the kind of person who likes to jump feet-first into things with which I have absolutely no experience, it’s also my first smut. Diego is the oc of Tumblr user videntefernandez, and you should totally check her out if you don't know who she is already. My wtnv blog is [wearereadyforwar](http://wearereadyforwar.tumblr.com/) where I post my cosplay and art and sometimes rp a bit. The title of this fic is a reference to the television show "Almost Human."

Somewhere, deep in the desert, there is a town where the streets are lined by rivers of blood, and somewhere a rather vengeful scout mistress instructs a group of young, smiling children on how to dismantle a security camera. The latter may eventually become a bit of a problem, but at the moment the only man who would take any particular interest in that little detail was lying on the bed in his penthouse, quite thoroughly occupied.

Diego and Kevin were lying side by side in the bed sheets, Diego murmuring soft praises in Kevin’s ear. “ _Mi amor, usted es más magnífico que las estrellas._ You are more magnificent than the stars.”

Kevin’s soft smile widened at that, and he looked at Diego with adoring eyes. “You know…” he started, and then paused, looking almost adorably shy. “The new yogurt shop you bought me is having a special tomorrow. I have an hour off of work, if you wanted to go.” He blushed hopefully.

 “You know that I’m busy,” Diego said, sitting up in bed

 “I know, but sometimes I wish…”  Kevin’s smile faltered for a moment, and Diego grew worried. Would they have to up his dose again? That would be the second time in a week; he didn’t know if that was healthy. But then Kevin rolled over onto his stomach and propped his grinning head in his hands, all discontent forgotten. Diego released a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. “Being a CEO doesn’t sound too fun. Not that Strexcorp isn’t, you know, swell, but it seems like all you do is fill out paperwork.”

 _Should I tell him?_  Diego thought to himself. It would certainly eliminate any disappointment he may have caused by rejecting Kevin’s invitation. A look at Kevin’s reverential expression pushed him to reveal his secret. “Oh, that’s not  _all_  I do. I have some spare time to devote to more… frivolous pursuits.” He paused, smiling. “Your gift, for example…”

Kevin’s ears perked. “Gift? What gift? Did you buy something for me, Diego?”

“ _Buy_  something?” Diego was affronted. “Of course not! My Kevin deserves only the best. I am having it made special for you.”

“ _Ooh,_  golly, you didn’t have to do that! You know all I want is you.” Diego was about to argue, but Kevin’s bare chest was practically pressed to his in his excitement, and he felt stirrings of lust return. Better to let his lover believe what he wanted for now. “What is it?” Kevin asked, moving even closer so that his wide, fanged smile was little more than an inch away from Diego’s cool smirk.

Looking to tease, Diego ducked down and brushed his lips gently over Kevin’s throat before whispering ever-so-quietly in his ear, “ _Not telling_.”

Perhaps that was a mistake, for Kevin pulled away from him, looking…hurt? No. Impatient.

“But  _Whyyy?_ ”

“Because, love. What’s the point of a surprise if you already know what it is?”

Kevin thought about this for a moment, then brightened. “I can  _act_  surprised. I’m a good actor; you know I am! It’ll be like you never told me anything!” When Diego didn’t respond, Kevin resorted to begging. “ _Pleeeeease?_ Pretty please, with a Strex-approved, genetically-modified cherry on top?” His expression changed from pleading to sultry as he traced his finger down Diego’s strong chest. “I’ll do _anything_  you want…”

Diego felt himself getting hard, but he held out. “You already do what I want. Come off it, darling. You’re not changing my mind.”

“No?” Now Diego’s abdomen was the focus of his gentle touch, and Kevin was the one smirking. “Not even if I bribe you with money or…sexual favors?” Kevin’s tongue ran over the sharp tips of his teeth, and Diego was finding it more and more difficult to resist entangling that tongue with his own. When Kevin’s fingers finished their journey down Diego’s abdomen and showed no signs of stopping, his resolve almost crumbled entirely. Still, with some effort, he made one final attempt at resisting temptation.

“It’s…only one week. The present is worth it, I pr- ahh…” The moan slipped out before he could catch it. Kevin had skipped Diego’s waistline and went straight for an agonizingly pleasurable caress across the tip of his cock.

“Not even if I bow down and suck that big dick of yours?  _Hmmm_? If I bend over while you stick yourself inside me, will you tell me my present? I’ll even beg.” Kevin pulled away suddenly; went from both hands sliding over Diego’s now fully-erect cock to resting with his head in his hands, a full foot away from Diego. “But  _only_ if you tell me the surprise.” If it had come from anyone other than Diego, Kevin would have described the resultant noise as a whimper.

Diego had just enough presence of mind to note that if anyone else had tried something like that on him, he would have shot them instantly. However, Kevin had always been allowed a bit of leeway in bed – it made for a nice variety in Diego’s pets.  _However,_  the sort of behavior that Kevin was exhibiting was borderline inappropriate. Diego considered punishing him, but when he saw the look on his lover’s face – guilty, pleading, and more than anything  _naughty_  – Diego gave in to his wishes. “Alright,” he managed to choke out.

“ _Wellllll_ …?” Kevin asked. “ _What is it_?”

“Oh, no. You make good on your promises, and – if you do a good job – I’ll make good on mine.”

Kevin knew better than to argue. Obediently, he slid downward towards the foot of the bed until he was lying between Diego’s legs. His tongue traced across the tip of Diego’s cock before his head lowered, taking his lover into his mouth. Diego shivered. Kevin was sucking now, knowing what he liked every movement causing the length of his tongue to rub delightfully against Diego. The CEO shifted, curling his hands into fists around clumps of Kevin’s hair and wrapping his legs around him, pulling him closer, deeper. Familiar with Kevin’s limits, Diego pushed him to them until the beautiful sensations – every pulse and muffled groan and choked swallow – were surrounding him, pushing him towards the edge. He could feel himself nearing climax, so he released his grip on Kevin’s hair and whispered hoarsely, “Turn around.”

And Kevin did – but not before taking one last, long,  _slow_  lick up the aching appendage between Diego’s legs, ending –  _oh smiling god_  – ending with a circling caress across the tip. His breath caught in his throat, just barely cutting off a groan. “ _Now.”_

“Yes, my Diego.”

Kevin got into position, arms crossed under his head, legs spread as Diego prepared to enter him. “You think you can manipulate me? Hmm? He murmured. Kevin whimpered. “I’m going to make you pay for that,  _love_. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you won’t walk for a week. You asked for this.” At the last, Diego put his hands on Kevin’s waist and  _drove_  into him, driving a desperate moan from his lover’s throat. That began a series of hard thrusts, Diego not bothering to be gentle. Kevin moaned and begged with each strike, urging him to push harder, deeper, and Diego was more than happy to oblige. “You – ngh – you like that, don’t you?  _Don’t you_?”

“ _Mnh_ …”

Kevin came first, crying out Diego’s name with beautiful lust. Diego soon followed after.

And then they laid together, Diego leaning against the headboard, Kevin’s hand on his chest, both struggling to regain their breath. But Diego did not get long to recover before a triumphant Kevin sought his reward.

“Alright, Diego, you promised. What’s my present?”

But Diego was not one to give in easily. “Oh,  _Kevin,_ ” he said slowly, drawing out the moment. “Oh, my dearest Kevin. When it comes down to it, do material possessions really matter? When we have all disappeared into the void, will one small gift really be of any importance? After all, I thought it was the thought that counted.

_“Diego…”_

“Oh, all right, all right. You win. I am getting you…” he paused for effect, enjoying the look of desperate anticipation on Kevin’s face, “a watch.”

Kevin cocked his head, confused. “A watch?”

“Yes.” As much as he tried not to, Diego couldn’t keep a hint of smugness from coloring his tone. “I’m having it engraved with your name. It’s solid gold – designed to match my gun.” He gave a nod toward the bedside table, where his prized piece rested on a small stand. “It obviously wont’ work in Night Vale, but – ” he was cut off suddenly by Kevin’s lips pressed over his own.

“Oh, Diego, I love it already! Thank you.” Kevin smiled at him, face awashed in adoration, and Diego felt… _something_  stir inside him. Something he couldn’t identify. Affection? Or even love? Diego had always considered himself above such emotions, but…perhaps Kevin was changing something within him. The thought unnerved him slightly, but then Kevin nuzzled his face into the crook of Diego’s neck, and he brushed it aside. That, he decided as he closed his eyes, is an issue for another day.


End file.
